Their happy ending
by Mimozka
Summary: Post AWE. Will is coming back, but he has his doubts about his relationship with Elizabeth. R&R please! :


Their happy ending

_**Her happy ending**_

The dark water was calm and limpid as it always has been in Davy Jones' Locker – the place where deathly peace and gravely silence were reigning. Silence and peace, that most of the times drive you crazy or make you drown into your agony.

This was about to happen with one of the inhabitants of this horrible place, but luckily he would be free to leave it for good in a day time.

The ten years of service aboard the 'Flying Dutchman' were coming to an end. In a day' time Captain William Turner will be able to reunite with his wife his beloved Elizabeth Swann… No, not 'Swann' but 'Turner'. He would reunite with Elizabeth **Turner****. **

_"It's ironic_" Will thought, while leaning over his ship_ "The years which were supposed to be my best turned out to be my worst… Soon I will see you again. In a day time I will hold you in my arms and my eyes will get lost into yours, my hands will touch your skin and my lips will sense yours…" _Will smiled; he always did when he thought of Elizabeth. Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped.

"Relax lad, it's me" his father said

"It is either you scared me or I've got too lost in my thoughts to notice you coming" Will said

"You think of her again, don't ya'?"

"I have never stopped thinking of her. Every day, every hour and every minute aboard this ship I have spent thinking about her" Will said with a sad smile.

"From the few I know her; I know she will wait for you"

"I know you're right, but yet it cannot stop this thought from passing through my mind: what if she's not waiting? What if she has moved on to a life that does not involve the name 'William Turner'?"

"You are being foolish right now" Bootstrap said, but Will ignored him. "If she had moved on I would not stay in her way, I would step back and let her be happy. It is the least I owe her after all the pain and misery I have caused her. I'd let her be, even though it would break my heart. She, more than anyone else in this world, has the right to be happy."

"You are hopeless! I hope the fresh air of the Land of Living will make you recover from that temporary madness of yours." Said Bootstrap and turned on his heel, leaving his son alone.

Will was once again lost in his thoughts when he heard another voice, much more different from his father's.

"A lack of fait in ya'r wife, cap'n?" the voice of a woman asked

"What do you want from me now, Calypso?" Will asked tiredly.

"It is time to go"

"The thing is; I'm not completely sure I want to go" whispered Will even though he regretted for his words the nanosecond they had got out of his mouth. He lowered his look to his feet, deeply ashamed from his last statement.

"Love with no suspicions is not love, William" Calypso said "Now, give me ya'r hand" she said and put in his hand a compass-one that looked just as Jack Sparrow's compass.

"Tell me wat is de ting ya' want most?"

"To get back to Elizabeth"

"So be it"

White light surrounded the ship. Will closed his eyes to protect them from the strong light. The next moment he opened them, he found himself standing on a dock in an unknown port-town.

It was the same port-town Elizabeth lived in.

"Excuse me where can I find Elizabeth Turner?" Will asked the first person he saw on his way

"You mean Ms. Elizabeth Swann-the governess**?"** the man asked.

"Yes; where can I find Ms. Swann?"

"I'm afraid it is impossible now, but there is a reception in her home tonight. You can accompany me if you want to see her that much"

"Yes, thank you"

"My name is Charles – I'm her assistant" he said and held his hand out to him.

"William – an acquaintance of hers" lied Will as taking the man's stretched hand.

"Well, William…"

"Will, if you please" cut him off Will.

"Will" Charles repeated. "We'll better get you ready. Follow me"

"Ms, put one more fork, knife and spoon." Charles said as he was in charge for tonight's reception.

"Why would be that, Mr. Berkley?" involved Elizabeth's curious voice.

"I've forgotten to include one more guest in my list, madam"

When Will was fully dressed and ready to go, he found out Charles had already left. On the small table in the library he found a small map, probably made by Charles, which showed the way to Elizabeth's home.

He picked it up with a smile and got out of the house.

The reception had already started when Will arrived.

The house was big and beautiful almost as her former mansion in Port-Royal.

Will got into the room quietly and hurried to find Charles and thank him for his hospitality. Then he found the darkest corner in the room and raised his look up.

There he saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen - his wife.

He smiled widely as each time he saw her. But no matter how beautiful and marvelous she was he couldn't help but notice she had changed…

Her slim tiny waist had gotten bigger and it was like she had a belly. This appearance, however, made her look more beautiful than he had ever remembered to see her, she was blooming.

But no matter how pleased he was to see her again, the thought of her continuing her life without him still bothered his mind. The thought of someone else touching and kissing her drove him crazy. The thought of her belonging to another broke his heart.

In a small corner deep in his heart, Will knew these thoughts are foolish and not true. He knew Elizabeth loved him the same true and unconditional way he loved her; this was the only thing to keep his senses through those long ten years… He had spent ten years without her – a whole decade without her, thing, he never thought to be possible.

Elizabeth asked for silence and Will focused his attention on her again.

Will looked at her. No matter how hard she tried to hide it, the agony was filling her eyes. And neither her smile nor the cheerful tone her voice had could hide it from him, he just knew her far too well.

The past six months were very difficult for the young woman.

First, it was her husband's departure.

Then a month later, one she had spent crying in her home, she found out of the small creature that was growing inside of her. This fact gave her new strength, she was not alone. Will had left her part of himself inside of her, a child, that was Will and hers - the one, she has always dreamt to have.

But with the months passing and her birth term getting close scare and loneliness took over her again. Knowing she had no one to share her happiness with. She did share it with her new friends, but yet, the person she wanted to share it with the most was not there – Will. Knowing that when the time comes she would be alone; Will would not be there to encourage her or to take their baby in his arms and hear his first cry. He won't be there to hear their baby's first words, or to see his first steps. These facts made his absence even more painful and hard than before.

She had to be strong and she knew it, if not for herself then for her child. After all, who was the one to say that after you find true love, you live happily ever after?

And here she was now, giving her first reception as governess. Standing there, six months pregnant and six months alone.

"Well as dinner is ready and served I say we go and enjoy it. "She said

"Great" Will said on impulse. Since the room was quiet, everyone in the room heard him, everyone including Elizabeth.

She froze on her place. She knew this voice, she knew this exclamation. It was the same one her husband used during their wedding ceremony.

But it couldn't be him. This couldn't be him; no matter how bad she wished it, this was just not possible.

Will had to serve ten years to the 'Flying Dutchman' and even a year has not passed since his departure.

Will understood he was caught and step forward, toward the light. His face, however, remained covered in darkness.

Elizabeth step closer to him. "If I didn't know this to be impossible I would swear you are my husband" she whispered with her voice shaking strongly.

"Have you kept it safe or…" Will began saying and made another step toward the light so his face was seen now "… Or have you betrayed it?" he asked her.

Elizabeth's eyes widened, she must be dreaming, this was not happening. It was too good to be true. No matter that she had prayed for this miracle ever since he was gone.

"Will?" she whispered, her voice barely over a whisper.

"Ten years have passed since I gave you my heart, but as I see you have moved on with your life and I would not blame you for that. Whoever is the one you have chosen, I hope you're happy, because this is what you deserve-happiness." He said quietly.

Elizabeth held out her hand and touched Will's face. Her hand caressed his cheek and they both thrilled as each time they touched. Elizabeth looked into his eyes and saw the same true and unconditional love she felt for him. She also saw devotion, devotion that made her thrill and this, was something only the real Will was able to cause her.

Then as she was caressing him, she gave him a hard slap through the face.

"I don't know how you made your presence here possible, but I do not want to here such nonsense coming out of your mouth again!" she said angrily.

Will smiled widely "Elizabeth" he breathed, his hands cupped her face and his eyes met hers. Their foreheads touched and their fingers were caressing the other's skin. And then, for the first time in six months, they kissed. They fell in the other's arms, deepening the kiss even more. Then, after a time that seemed as eternity, they broke apart.

"Will" whispered Elizabeth, not able to tear her eyes away from him "It's you… You're real… you're here!" her fingers were moving from his tanned face to his dark brown hair. The smile on Elizabeth's face grew with each next second she looked in his eyes.

"I told you I will be back" he whispered unable to stop smiling as well. "Now that my duty is over, I'm free to spend eternity with you" he said and pulled his wife into a tight embrace.

"What are you talking about? Only six months have passed since your departure" exclaimed his wife.

"So how come I'm here now?"

"Ya' 'ave spent ya'r duty, cap'n" they heard the voice of Calypso "But time in De Land o'living is different den de land o'dead. Ten years spent dere are equal to six monts spent 'ere. "

"How is that possible?" Will asked

"Wen ya' left 'er and went aboard me ship, ya' have left 'er someting dat is much more powerful dan any magic I can do… He does not deserve to 'ave de fate ya' were supposed to 'ave." she explained and her voice died, she was gone.

"What was she talking about? What did I leave behind?" Will asked, and then felt a kick coming from Elizabeth's belly.

"His first…" she smiled. "You left me this…" she said and put his hand on her belly. They once again felt a kick. Will smiled widely and kissed her belly, and then he moved up to her mouth and pulled her lips into a kiss.

One of the guests got closer to Charles.

"What were all that emotions for?" she asked

"Mrs. Turner has finally got her happy ending."

_**THE END!**_


End file.
